Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou
|Maison d'édition=L.C.A. Comics |Sujet=Bande-dessinée |Copies connues=*Ron Weasley *Eustace Fawley *Filius Flitwick |Commentaire= |Première=''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, |Dernière=Harry Potter: Wizards Unite'' |Galerie= }} Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou est une collection de B.D.. Généralité La bande-dessinée Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou est publiée par la maison d'édition magique L.C.A. Comics et a commencée à être produite dans les . Cette B.D. met en scène un Moldu, qualifié de "fou", du nom de Martin Miggs. Pour le trentième anniversaire de Martin Miggs, un numéro spécial est conçu coûtant sept Mornilles et vingt-sept Noises. Dans ce numéro on peut par exemple voir Martin Miggs, élève dans une salle de classe, assister au cours de français d'un certain Monsieur Pudubec qui semble avoir des accès de colère. (Voir cette image) Histoire Années 1980 Dans le jeu Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard, Aurélie Dumont et le cadet de Jacob trouvent un exemplaire de cette B.D. parmi les livres de Filius Flitwick.I-GGames - Hosting the Beauxbatons Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery 1991 - 1992 Dans la version PS1 de l'adaptation du premier tome, quelqu'un cherche à vendre les numéros 1 à 6 de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou au prix de trois Mornilles l'unité. Cette personne poste une annonce sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune de Gryffondor. - PS1 (Voir cette image) 1992 - 1993 Durant l'été 1992, une pile de B.D. de Martin Miggs est posée dans la chambre de Ron Weasley, à coté de ses livres de magie. 1993 - 1994 Dans l'adaptation cinématographique du troisième livre, le soir de la rentrée à Poudlard de 1993, Neville Londubat lit un numéro de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. - Dans le jeu Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers, Eustace Fawley trébuche en lisant le dernier numéro de Martin Miggs. (Enq. #007 : Les Flammes du désir) (Voir cette image) Anecdotes 250px|right|thumb|Un exemplaire de la B.D. créé pour la saga cinématographique. Bien que l'histoire de fond est la même, plusieurs exemplaires avec des designs différents ont été réalisés pour les besoins du film. Cependant la version présente dans A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films peut prêter à confusion car le professeur de français apparaît sur la totalité de la couverture, ainsi on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit du personnage principal. Cependant ce personnage s'adresse à Martin Miggs dans la troisième vignette ce qui fait de l'élève le véritable protagoniste. Ceci est confirmé dans cette version de la B.D. qui suit cette fois une organisation logique au niveau de l'histoire et qui présente Martin Miggs comme un élève en haut de la planche. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' |-| Jeu= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard'' *''Harry Potter: Wizards Unite'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films'' |-| Lieux= *''The Making of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter : l'Exposition'' Notes et références de:Die Abenteuer von Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggel en:The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle it:Le avventure di Martin Miggs, il Babbano matto pl:Przygody Martina Miggsa, szalonego mugola ru:Патрик Пигс, Помешанный Простец Catégorie:Livres